Bella, You Should Know
by Bella Meyer
Summary: Bella Swan has never really been the one in the spotlight. Moving to Forks, everything changes and her world is turned upside down when she meets the charming Edward Cullen. Will she confess her true feelings or live without him? All Human
1. My Truck

BPOV

The sun had barely risen when I woke up. I looked around me wondering where I was, and then it hit me, I was in Forks. I hated this place, no worse, I detested it. My mother had escaped with me from here, when I was very young, and I only came back in the summers to visit Charlie, my dad. But by the time I was 14 I had thrown enough tantrums to end my trips to Forks. Somehow I had managed to stumble back into its grey clutches.

Since I had nothing else to do I got dressed and ready for the new day. I still had another two hours before school began. School, how would I get through the day? I knew nobody here and nobody knew me. Sudden footsteps disturbed my chain of thought. Charlie, he was an early riser. I decided to surprise him with breakfast; he wasn't very good at cooking.

I whipped up a quick breakfast of scrambled eggs and toast, with a glass of orange juice for Charlie. I wasn't in the mood for eating. Charlie grinned when he saw me up so early.

"Thanks Bells," he said after taking a mouthful of the scrambled eggs.

"No problem," I replied. After thinking for a while I finally asked, "Dad do you mind dropping me to school today? I don't really have a ride yet."

"I don't think that's necessary," Charlie said mysteriously. "Wait till I finish my breakfast and then I have a present for you." He wolfed down the remains of his breakfast and drank the juice. "Come with me Bells." Charlie picked up his keys and a small blue box on the way out the door. I wondered what was in the blue box. My present? Maybe, I would just have to wait and see.

Charlie's impatient voice told me to hurry up, and so I did. I grabbed my bag on the way out. There on the driveway was a beautiful red Chevy Truck. Oh how I wished it was mine.

"All yours Bella," grinned Charlie, as if he had read my mind. I began to soar.

"Thanks so much Dad!" I practically screamed as I flung my arms around him. He just stood there and smiled. Then he handed over the keys to the truck and wished me luck for my first day. Maybe today wouldn't be as bad as it seemed.


	2. Meet the Cullens

BPOV

I turned the keys of the truck and it roared to life. I gently pressed the accelerator and the truck began to move. It was slow but it had personality and I enjoyed the drive to school, despite the gray clouds that were forming overhead. Everything that was supposed to be brown here was green; I guessed that was because of all the rain. Even the tree trunks were overgrown with moss!

Soon I could see the school building. It was small and couldn't have more than a couple of hundred students. In Phoenix we had well over 700 students. There was going to be a lot of getting used to, the school was tiny as well. I quietly sighed to myself. I drove to the car park and looked around for an empty space. There was one lot available next to the shiny Volvo, I took it. I opened my truck door and surveyed the place; the Volvo seemed to be the nicest car here. A quick glance at my watch told me I had half an hour till class started. I decided to head to the administration office in front of me.

"Hello there," said the lady at the desk. "Who may you be? Oh, wait. Let me guess... You're Isabella Swan, the new girl. I was expecting you."

"Just Bella," I corrected automatically.

"Ok Bella," she said. "Here are some slips you need your teachers to sign. Come back to me at the end of the day and I will collect them. Oh and dear here is a map of the school, I highlighted all of your classes for you. There are also some other information sheets."

I said my thanks and collected the papers I needed. My first class for the day was English so I picked up the reading list. Wuthering Heights, Romeo and Juliet... I guessed English wouldn't be a problem this year. I thought I heard a rustling sound behind me so I turned around. It was just a bird in its nest, so I tuned back and kept on reading my list but then I heard it again. There definitely was someone there.

"Hello," I called out. There was no reply. "Anyone there?" This time I heard a laugh, and then a figure stepped out of the shadows by the trees. I opened my mouth to give him a piece of my mind but the words stayed silent. The boy's hair was a tousled bronze and his deep green eyes seemed to pull me towards him. I took an involuntary step forward. He smiled, a beautiful crooked smile and then said in a wonderful velvety voice, "My name's Edward Cullen, I sorry if disturbed you in any way."

"It's alright," I stammered, sounding like a complete idiot in comparison to him. "I just wanted to know who was there."

Edward smiled again and then asked "What's your name?"

"Bella," I replied, thrilled he wanted to know my name!!!

"Ok, Bella," he grinned. "Mind comparing schedules."

"No I don't mind." We compared schedules and I found all our periods were the same except he had Spanish at the end of the day and I had gym. We talked for a while and got to know each other before heading to our first class together. I could tell we were going to be friends. And I thought he was going knew that too. I got good seats in every class, meaning all my seats were next to Edward. We were partners in every class and always got our work done first. The day was going nice and smooth for a change and before I knew it, it was lunch!

"I'm going to introduce you to my family now," said Edward as we stood in line for our lunch **(A/N Yes this fanfic is All Human). **"They're ahead of us in the line. I think you'll like them." The line moved quickly and soon I was sitting across from a gorgeous blonde, an extremely muscular boy, a pretty, pixie like girl and a tall blond boy. They were all perfect.

"That's Rosalie," Edward said pointing at the blonde girl. She smiled and waved at me. "Emmett is the goof ball over there!" He pointed at the muscular boy who had a huge grin on his face. "Rosalie and Emmett are together, we're all adopted. However Rosalie and Jasper, the blonde boy over there are twins. Oh and that's Alice, she's with Jasper." Alice gave an evil smile and said "I think we've found my new shopping partner!!!" The boys all burst into laughter and Rosalie raised her eyebrows sceptically. "That reminds me," said Emmett. "What's my little sister's name? I need to know if I'm going to make her turn red." Rosalie smacked Emmett on the head as I told him my name was Bella.

Lunch carried on in a similar way with Emmett being silly and Rosalie smacking him on the head and anywhere else she could! Everyone was laughing and having fun! I liked the Cullens; we were going to be best friends, I could tell.

**Thank you twilighter021, Blueberry232 and surferchamp3 for adding me to their Story Alerts!!! Also thanks to mel-rox25 for adding me to Favourite Story. Oh and another thanks to Blueberry232 for adding me to Favourite Story again. I promise to have the next chapter up and running by the end of this week at the very latest. Please Review and I'll promise to update faster!!!!!**

**-Bella Meyer-**


	3. An Invitation From Alice

**I did it!!! I posted my chapter today!!! I have had so much h/w, so I'm lucky to have finished this! Oh and Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its Characters, The fabulous Stephenie Meyer does!!! Thanks for reminding me twilighter021!!! Enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review!!! **

BPOV

Biology was the next subject on my schedule. My class was with Edward so I was looking forward to it. It was funny the way my heart beat faster when I saw him, but it meant nothing, nothing at all. We were only friends and I just met him today. Probably some trick of the mind due to him scaring me a little before school. It didn't make sense but it was the only explanation I had.

The bell rang and we rushed to class, getting there just in time. Edward and I sat together at the front of the class as usual. The seats in the Biology lab were close together so I was even closer to Edward than before. I forced myself to stop thinking about him; it was all I had done today. I mentally slapped myself. Edward smiled at my expression; it must have looked quite a sight!

"What's there to be so stressed about on the first day of school Bella!?" he laughed. I just smiled sarcastically; I didn't want him to know I had been thinking about him. He probably would have laughed it off anyways, that's what he was like. That's why I... No!!! I mentally kicked myself for even daring to think that! Thankfully the Biology teacher interrupted my thoughts just then. He gave us an assignment to do in partners, as usual Edward and I finished first. We were allowed to talk and I used every minute we had together the best I could! I was ashamed of myself, but I couldn't help it. Just as I was about to ask Edward something the bell rang and we went our separate ways.

Gym was a long and boring affair. I asked the teacher several times not to let me play but he wouldn't hear of it. He said something about the fact that every student should learn to participate and try their best. If that was case, I didn't like it. Luckily I got through our volleyball game without any major injuries. Although Mike Newton might be a little dizzy for a while!

The final bell rang; there were so many bells today! I rushed to the lockers, knowing I would see Edward there. I smiled when I saw him and my heart started going wild again.

"How's my little sister doing?" said Emmett suddenly bouncing up behind me. "I think you better write your will!" Emmett suddenly looked scared. "Alice in 5...4...3...2...1...!"

"Hey Bella!" Alice chimed. "Are you free today?" I nodded. "Good, because we're going shopping. I've been just dying for a new shopping partner; by the way Rosalie's coming with us. Do you mind? No, of course not, why should you mind? Silly me!!! Now I'll come with you to your house and wait for you outside, I've got my outfit with me at school! Everything clear? Good, I thought so."

"Alice don't kill her on her first day," said Edward.

"It's ok Edward," I said. "I'll be fine. How bad can it be?"

Alice laughed and came with me to my truck. She held out her hand and I dropped my keys into them. I asked her not to be too rough on my truck. She laughed it off...

Alice drove like a maniac; Charlie wouldn't be impressed at all! My poor truck must be feeling the pain! We were home and soon I was changed and ready to go. I left a note to Charlie in the fridge saying I was gone and that dinner was in the microwave. And with that we left. Alice said we would take my truck to the mall, but she would drive seeing as I was too slow.

With Alice's maniac driving we were at the Port Angeles Mall in no time.

"We have to do something about your new look. Trips on me Bella. Don't worry I got it all covered," Alice said, bouncing about in excitement. I could clearly see that she loved shopping. I paused to look around at all the stores Alice tugged on my hand impatiently and pulled me to the escalators.

"We're going to a personal favourite of mine," she was practically jumping for joy. This didn't sound good.

"But Alice..." I began to say.

"No buts Bella, you agreed to come shopping with me."

"But..." Again I was cut short.

"There you go again always 'butting!' "Now hurry up! The mall closes in 3 more hours."

Three more hours? How long did Alice need to go shopping? Alice pulled at my arm again, none too gently.

"You're wasting time."

Alice led me to a small boutique. I was so relieved; she wasn't going anywhere scary after all! But then she turned me around and I saw my worst nightmare...

**Yes I am going to have a cliffhanger right here! Thank you Kathy247 for adding me to your story alerts!! Please REVIEW!!!**

**~Bella Meyer~**


	4. Deathtrap

**Ok, there was the original chapter 4 but face it; it was rubbish so here is the new and improved chapter 4. I couldn't write anything till it was fixed but don't worry...HALF TERM ROCKS…chapter 6 up tomorrow and trust me; well not really, it's kind of worth the wait. Oh I am evil. But that's why you're reading this!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah I wish**

BPOV

Oh my god. What was this? Horror struck me. This just couldn't be Alice's favorite store, it just couldn't. Lace and frills and oh, who was I kidding? I hated shopping but this had to be a whole new kind of torture. I looked around me but even words couldn't describe this horror.

"C'mon!" Alice said exasperated. "I need to get you the best wardrobe ever… We don't have much time Bella."

I laughed at her sheer exasperation. It was so funny how she bounced up and down, her spiked hair always perfectly in place. She pouted and I smiled. Suddenly she burst into a huge evil grin.

"Just messing with you," she laughed. "Bella...Bella…Bella…Silly, silly girl."

"Alice," I whined.

"Ok. No more chatting I have work to do. No offence but that shirt does not go with those shoes and I've seen…Never mind. You need a little bit of makeup, smoky eyes would be a good start. Hmmm…some jewelry and well the whole wardrobe change. Let's get to work."

I groaned. Oh no. One day and I was already into this mess.

"Shoot," I yelled as a blue tank top hit me in the face.

"Well, you weren't looking," Alice grinned.

I was forced into the dressing room with a pile of other clothes Alice procured. She forced me to pirouette around and either approved or disapproved of what I was wearing.

"Ok," she suddenly said, after I had a huge pile of clothes. "That's our casual and day wear section done…"

"Wait, hold up a second," I practically screamed. "That was just the casual. I thought we were done."

"No, silly Bella…we aren't done. We need the hotter and for a lack of a better word sexier clothes for dates and night time."

"Great," I sighed.

"Well, I plan on a huge social life for you. You're my new best friend and it's my job to make sure that you're the best you can be…now here…try this on."

A black mini-dress was thrown my way. It was gorgeous but so not my type, it was just too…revealing? Another dress, this time red and strapless with a bow, flew at me. Mini skirt mountains and tank top tons later, we were done.

"Thank you Alice," I said as she paid. I didn't want to see the bill; it was no doubt a hell of a lot. "You know I could pay for…"

Alice cut me off. "You're my best friend. I can afford it for you. Give it a rest, I don't want to hear any more about this…So we're going to my place now."

"What?" I asked.

"It's a Friday…SLEEPOVER!" she squealed. I covered my ears with my hands.

"What?" I repeated.

"Bella, you look like an idiot. An adorable idiot but please, close your mouth."

We both laughed.

"Bella," Alice said again. "What's Charlie's number."

I blurted it out without thinking and in a flash she was dialing the number. The conversation was long and boring so I won't go through it but it ended in me going to her house for a sleepover.

"Hey?" I asked. "Why isn't Rosalie here."

"Last minute homework." She decided to ditch. "No biggie."

"Alright," I said. "So how exactly are we getting home?"

"Edward's coming to get us. Don't worry he just drives fast he's not drunk."

"I heard that," Edward said, appearing out of nowhere. "Let's go."

I watched him run his hair through his already tousled, bronze hair. I mentally sighed. Ok, so I couldn't appreciate a good looking guy…?

**Ah…the end of a chapter much better done. I was like, well pretty young when I wrote the last version. Under 100 is all I'm gonna say. Helpful right? But please review. Flames are welcome…not liked but useful. Please…please review. Pathetic but I'm begging you. **


	5. Marriage 101?

**Sorry I've been gone so long! But I'm back, and like I said HERE TO STAY. New chapters finally up, it took a year. Literally! I realized the previous writing kinda wasn't so good but I'm not changing it. I'm simply going to start writing better! Please, please don't mind me…READ ON! **

**P.S I really can't make up my mind. I switch POVs like a billion and one times. Hope you don't mind. **

BPOV

Woah. Wow. Awesome. This place was awesome. I was sitting in a circle with the Cullens (and Hales..Rosalie and Jasper). Beautiful, and no doubt very expensive furniture surrounded us. Everything was in perfect order and I felt scared to touch anything for fear of messing it up.

"Lighten up Bella," Rosalie smirked. "You look a deer caught in someone's headlights."

I stayed quiet but I swear I could feel a blush creeping up my face.

"C'mon we aren't having you for dinner!"

I decided to talk: "Why does everyone say that!" I said exasperated.

"Only because you look so delicious!" said Jasper.

"Great now I'm dessert!"

Everybody laughed and I pouted.

"C'mon Bells. Let's start."

"Start what?" I asked. I was starting to feel scared. I hadn't known Alice very long but there was something about her that made you or me anyways, feel like something was up. She smirked at the look on my face. "What?" I said scared. "Why are you all looking at me like that?"

"We're gonna play…" Alice left me hanging. She waited with a dramatic pause and then said: "Well I don't really have a name for this game but let's call it Marriage 101."

**(A/N I would start a new chapter here but this one's way too short. )**

EPOV

Oh the look on Bella's face. It was so funny. But I guess I should be able to see my own.

"Right," Alice said all business like. "Pairs. I'm gonna draw from a hat and you're partnered for this whole game."

"Um…Alice?" Bella questioned. "Exactly what do we have to do and how long will this last?"

"Don't interrupt Bella, it's rude." Bella blushed and I smirked, she shot me a reproachful glance. "Well let's draw the names."

BPOV

Oh. I so hoped I would be partnered with Edward. The others were already pairs in real life and it would be so awkward to be with one of them. I mentally crossed my fingers and watched. Alice silently drew names from two different hats. One for the boys, one for the girls. I waited and took a deep breath. Alice began to call out the names.

"Me and…ooooh Jazzy." She shot him a huge grin. And he did a half smile back.

"Rose and….oh this is so weird…Emmett." Rosalie raised an eyebrow at Emmett who smiled suggestively back. She promptly hit him on the head with a magazine, giggling.

"Hey!" Emmett protested. Rosalie just shrugged her shoulders.

"Both of you quiet," Alice exclaimed indignantly. "Ok and the last pair is. Well it's obvious Edward and Bella."

Edward looked at me and I mentally sighed. Aaaah yes. We were together.

APOV

Just looking at Bella I knew I had done the right thing. Gosh I was so evil at times. Well pairing Bella with Edward was good. Day One and I knew they were the perfect match. Rosalie and I were so gonna play Cupid.

"Alright," I announced. "Go change…we're going clubbing."

**Yeah not the longest or best Chapter but I'm working on it. This is a recap for me to get back into my style and set the scene. Oh god Bella's going clubbing. Please give me 5 reviews, then I'll post again. Nah! I'm posting tomorrow! Please review, flames are welcome too but I don't really like them. I'm sorry in advance but I suck at writing those romantic kinda scenes. Also I'm changing my pen name to Jake's Girl or something like that so don't be alarmed. It's still me…. PLEASE REVIEW.**


	6. Barbie Doll Bella

**Ok, so I promised an update like ages ago but then my teachers went mental with the tests and homework. And I can't write straight when I'm swamped with loads of boring work. So here's the chapter: I'm on half term. OH YEAH! So I have loads of time to write. I'm going to get a regular posting day. Friday or Saturday. KK. So that's cleared up. I'm also going to start writing longer chapters. Please review. I got like one review and now I'm miserable. I want a grand total of 10 reviews before I update again. It doesn't have to be much. Just a simple review, I'm not asking for much. So on with the chapter. **

**Disclaimer: You know what goes here.**

APOV

"We're going clubbing," I squealed. "Yay, yay, yay!"

I had to get Bella looking extra hot. Yes, I was playing cupid again. Hey, don't hate me for it. I kind of helped get Rosalie and Emmett together and that turned out to be a perfect match. Well Bella and Edward would be a perfect match but it was going to be real tough getting them together. Let's just say: Edward has a bit of a history with… Never mind, that's irrelevant.

"Alice?" Bella asked. "Snap out of it."

"Shoot," I shook my head. "Sorry, I blanked out a second."

"More than a second," Rosalie smirked, I glared at her.

"OK, I'm going to explain the rules when we get there. Meet at the Black Rose in around…half an hour? Me, Rosalie and Bella will be there around 7:30 so be ready. Please wear something good or you're all going shopping with me for new clothes."

Everyone groaned and I did a pixie laugh.

"So see ya guys!"

"See ya," Rose and Bella said at the same time before laughing.

BPOV

The boys left the house, leaving me in the dark, dark clutches of Rosalie and Alice.

"Bella," Alice said menacingly, as she turned around.

"Bella," Rosalie said, repeating Alice's actions.

"The boys are gone," Alice smiled. "And now it's….DRESS UP TIME!"

I groaned as they laughed evilly.

"C'mon Bella, it's not that bad. The sleepover bag has everything…now let's go."

Alice practically dragged me up the stairs, for such a small girl she has a lot of strength! Finally I was in her room. It was gorgeous.

"Alice," I breathed. "Your room's so nice."

"Thanks," she smiled. "Rose helped decorate."

I looked at Rosalie in awe, she shrugged her shoulders.

Her room was twice the size of mine and if you included closet space, three times the size. It had a huge, four poster bed, complete with hangings. There were posters everywhere, a study table with piles of books on it and on what could only be called a makeup table. There was also a laptop lying on her bed and….

"Bella, your turn to snap out of it," Alice grinned

"Sorry," I replied.

"Never mind, time to get to work."

Alice walked over to where here iPod was docked on the window sill. She put on some music. **(A/N I'm thinking Shake It by Metro Station...)**

"Let's roll," Rosalie said.

"Bella," Alice shouted. "Catch."

I tripped over my feet trying to catch the black blur that whirled across the room. I fell but managed to put my hands out to protect me. Just then Alice walked out of her closet in a red dress that looked just perfect on her.

"So, what do you think?" she said as she did a 360 degree twirl across the room.

"I approve," Rosalie said knowingly. "Sexy and glamorous."

"Thanks Rose…Bella."

"Perfect, as usual. The red's a good color on you."

Alice smiled, as Rosalie left the room, saying something about getting changed.

"So Bella, what do you think of the dress."

I unfolded the black thing.

"Oh my gosh," I said.

"Beautiful, right?"

Alice so didn't get it.

"Change," she ordered. "I don't have much time, while you're gone I'll do my makeup."

"Fine, be that way."

I stalked off to the bathroom to change. I didn't look in the mirror, I didn't want to, so I walked out to show Alice.

"Very nice," she said approvingly. "I like it, good choice me." She laughed, it was a beautiful sound.

"Thanks," I muttered.

"Now, makeup!" she yelled, forcing me into a chair in front of her makeup table.  
"Smoky eyelashes to bring out the brown in your eyes."

Alice pulled out some mascara and proceeded to do my eyelashes while I tried my best to hold still.

"With that dress, no black lipstick, too Goth. Let's go for a natural color or no…Red."

Just as she finished with my lipstick, Rosalie walked in looking like she'd just stepped off the catwalk.

"Wow, Rosalie," I breathed.

"Call me Rose," she smiled. "And thanks."

"Rose, do you need to know you're gorgeous?" Alice asked while finishing off my makeup.

"No!" Rosalie…no Rose laughed

Alice then pulled out some hair irons.

"They've been in for a while so they're nice and heated up."

Alice proceeded to curl my hair in loose waves, I think. Finally she said…..

"Ok, Bella. I'm done…LOOK IN THE MIRROR"

"Ok, ok," I said as I jumped to my feet.

"Over there," Alice pointed.

I looked in the mirror…  
**(A/N here goes a seriously bad description of Bella…)**

APOV

Did she need to know? Bella was so gorgeous. Edward would fall harder and faster than ever before. Bella looked so smoking hot, pardon my language, Emmett's rubbing off on me.

The loose waves I had curled framed her face just right, and they looked so perfect as they cascaded down her back. The smoky eyelashes really brought out the brown in her eyes, making her look mysterious yet alluring. The red lipstick made her lips look fuller and to a guy…kissable. The dress looked brilliant on her.

BPOV

I looked in the mirror. Alice had done a good job with me. I looked pretty damn good. The makeup was perfectly done, like a professional. The dress actually looked good too. It was short, black and strapless. It was tighter at the top and bloomed out at the bottom in a slightly ruffled skirt. I was showing too much skin but arguing against Alice was futile.

"Thanks Alice," I said, really meaning it.

"You're welcome." Alice said, smiling.

"Who knew you had such potential in you? Except me of course."

She laughed and Rosalie complimented me too, causing me to turn bright red. It was 7:15 right now.

"Should we go?" I asked.

"Yeah, let's roll baby."

**So, my longest chapter yet, I had so much fun writing it, I hope you liked reading it. Please review, I'm nearly done with the next chapter but I won't post until you give me at least 5 more reviews. Keep reading…**

**~Until next time~**


	7. Hot Challenges, Hotter Dates

**Hey…so this updates pretty soon. Two in two days, but you don't deserve it. You don't even review, but maybe you don't have time. So anyways, I dedicate this whole chapter to Smily08 the only person who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I so wish**

EPOV **(A/N I know it's a fail EPOV but I don't know how a guy thinks!)**

Where were they? I was outside the Black Rose with Jasper and Emmett. Alice said to look good, how hard was that? I had a black, button down shirt, except quite a few buttons were open! I wore dark wash jeans and had a black chain belt on.

The clock was ticking. Tick Tock. Where were the girls? It was seven forty now and no sign of them whatsoever.

"Where are the girls?" Emmett growled. "Rosie…"

"Don't need to know," Jasper said, short and to the point as usual.

"Tired of waiting here, it's been ten minutes."

"Shut up, we're all waiting."

"Shut up both of you," I yelled. "They're here."

I watched as Rose, Alice and Bella got out of Alice's Porsche. Rose and Alice looked as usual but Bella…woah! She looked so damn hot tonight! Her makeup, well I don't know much about it but it was amazing. Her eyes were a bottomless brown and her lips so kissable. I internally sighed. As for her dress…I took a deep breath. The dress was short, strapless and…well just plain sexy. It was tight on top and bloomed out at the bottom. It hugged her in all the right places and I was surprised I wasn't drooling

RPOV

I stepped out of the car, careful not to mess up my outfit and hair; I gave Emmett a chaste kiss and then stepped back. He pulled me closer.

"You look amazing Rose," he breathed in my ear.

"Not too bad yourself," I whispered back.

Emmett kissed me again, it was nice not to be in school where teachers told you off even for a plain old chaste kiss.

"Look at Edward," I said, smiling. "Drooling much?"

"Oi Eddie," Emmett yelled. "Stop drooling over Bella."

I swear Edward blushed red and Bella even brighter red, if that was possible.

BPOV

Was it me, or was Edward drooling? Over me? I guess it wasn't me cause just then Emmett yelled: "Oi Eddie. Stop drooling over Bella." I blushed bright red, it was an annoying tendency of mine.

"Emmett," Edward growled before turning back to me. "Bella, you look really good but I'm not drooling…" I swear I heard him mutter…"yet."

Well, I took some time to look at him. Dark wash jeans, black shirt, unbuttoned to reveal a perfectly sculpted chest. Woah…I didn't know he looked this good. Suddenly, I felt myself blushing again, even though nothing had happened. I felt Edward's gaze rake over me but I tried not to pay any attention to it. I took a step towards Alice and Jasper but I felt myself falling. Strong arms reached out to grab me and I looked up into my bronze haired, green eyed savior's eyes. Luckily Alice saved me from further embarrassment.

APOV

"OK Game Rules now," I announced. "Couples assemble."

All of us got into our assigned pairs and I smiled. Edward and Bella, perfect predestined pair, just didn't realize it.

"So, tonight you're going to be participating in a series of challenges. Couple challenges. For each challenge you get points, depending on how well you did. Now the couple with the most points at the end of the night will get to dare the other couples to do something of their choice."

At this point I stopped and laughed, a little bit like a pixie maniac…

"So, who's up for the first challenge?"

BPOV

I groaned and Edward chuckled softly in my ear.

"Bella, no complaining we're playing this game."

Alice proceeded to pull an envelope out of her handbag. She all but tore it open, muttering something about not sealing it so tightly next time. My heart skipped a beat, next time?

"Pull out a challenge and then…off too it. Emmett, Rosalie, you're up to bat."

Emmett stepped forwards and cracked his knuckles before plunging his hand into the envelope. He and Rose read what was written before Emmett announced:

"The guy has to propose to their assigned girl in front of three different people. They have to record the people's reaction using their phone cameras or a video camera if they have one…Not bad."

"Great," Rosalie sighed dramatically. "You have to propose to me three times."

Then she laughed and planted a kiss on Emmett's cheek as he tried to pout.

"Me and Jazzy next," Alice exclaimed. "I pick Jazzy, no complaints."

Jasper held his hands up in agreement and put his arm around Alice's waist as she put her small hand into the envelope.

"Oh," she said and her face lit up. "You are a newly married couple, and it is the girl's birthday. The guy has to make a huge show of giving her a birthday present in front of three people, the more the better. Record your evidence to present later."

This time Jasper spoke. "Bella and Edward, come pick."

I took a deep breath and stepped up to the envelope. I closed my eyes and pulled out a slip of paper. I unfolded it slowly to see what it said.

EPOV

"Let me," I whispered as Bella unfolded the paper. I gently took it from her hands, enjoying the small contact of skin.

"Congratulations, newlyweds. Convince at least three people of your marriage and as usual record the evidence. The more people, the more points. So…"

"So I guess we're all married," Alice finished. "Let's get rolling. Emmett, I hope you know how to propose."

We all laughed.

**So not my best chapter, just a little something I churned out with a little insight into Edward's head. I decided it was necessary because we need to know what's going on in Edward's head. What does he think of Bella? The usual. And I've been hinting at a history of his. It's crucial, you'll find that out later. And my rating's going up to a T for the use of words like "sexy." Inappropriate, tell me about it! **

**P.S Thank you so much Smily08, you made me smile.**

**P.P.S I want 15 reviews in total by Halloween or else I'm going to consider a long, long hiatus. Threats, I know, not good. But what can you expect from me? Please review, you'll make my day!**


	8. Sealed With A Kiss

**So 14 reviews one off…but it's Samhain/ Halloween so I'll let you off. I'm in a good mood, 'n' all so you're clear. I didn't update on Friday or Saturday…I won't lie, I went out on Friday, the whole day and was too tired to write. Yesterday, I did the rest of my work so now I'm free. **

**Playlist  
****Dead!- My Chemical Romance  
Teenagers- My Chemical Romance**

**RPOV**

Proposals…It had been funny the first 2 times when Emmett went down on his knees with a ring. The first time round he had a real-plastic-ring but it rolled down a drain. So the ever quick-thinking Em grabbed a hula hoop, salted of course, and proposed yet again. Now it was the third time and thankfully the last time he had to propose. We could have done more people for more points but frankly I didn't think it was worth it.

"Rosalie Hale," Emmett said again, as he went down on one knee. He seemed to have a box this time and I wondered how he had managed to get it.

"Rosalie Hale," he repeated, clearing his throat, and winking at the camera. "Will you do me the great honor of becoming my wife?"

There was a rather prominent silence as he waited for his response. Eventually Emmett decided to just keep talking.

"I have had the great honor of knowing you this past year and I feel I am ready to take our relationship to a new level… Baby, you're the only girl from me."

People were gathering round now smiling, especially girls looking at me with jealously. I mentally laughed to myself. I had to think of something other than the usual response because we needed points, if we lost to Alice and Jasper we would be dead. That pixie is evil with a capital E when she needs to be.

"So," Emmett blabbered on. "Will you marry me?"

He had been down on one knee for a while now and I decided to free him from this torture.

"Baby," I began. "Did it hurt when you fell from heaven? Because it's sure going to hurt now."

I grabbed my purse and whacked him on the head. They didn't say anything about rejection when I got the slip.

"Ow…Rose." Emmett protested in mock hurt, it didn't really hurt him, he wasn't that much of a wimp! Some guy who probably had one too many beers was doubled up laughing. A bunch of girls were eying my man and another group of teenagers were giggling so hard, I was surprised they weren't dead from lack of oxygen/

"Well. It's over," I said, grabbing the camera and winking slyly at Emmett.

10 minutes later we were laughing ourselves in our meeting place., watching the recording.

**APOV**

So my first "birthday present" was a makeup box which I normally carried around with me. The second time round I got a snickers bar, so romantic and the third time was yet to come. Another improvised present and another kiss from Jazzy. *Mental Squeal!*

Jazzy walked into the room, clutching a box behind his back. The camera was set up and rolling and some girls were eying _my _Jasper. I growled, in my head of course, and waited to show them that Jasper was _mine_.

"Happy Birthday Alice," Jasper told me. He swept me of my feet, literally and gave me a rather long, so not chaste, kiss. I sighed gently and could hear him laugh softly. Love struck teenager I am. The girls who had been watching Jazz looked at me with a burning hatred, ok I was exaggerating. But they did look pretty jealous. I pointed this out to Jasper who laughed again, boy did I love that sound.

"Here," he said, handing me the box, which I recognized immediately. "For you."

I opened the box tentatively and sure enough a confetti color storm blew out of it. Stupid joke boxes, Emmett had played this one enough times for me to know it when I saw it.

"Jazz," I said warningly.

"Sorry," he grinned, not looking sorry at all, boy were the others going to laugh when they saw this video. "Look in the box."

I plunged my hand into the bottom of the box and pulled out a note.

_Sorry Alice,_

_This was the best I could do on short notice, Emmett lent it to me, he and Rosalie were laughing a storm up there. Hope you like the actual present in it, it's to make up for the blow-up birthday box._

_Love Jasper_

I pulled out a photo from underneath the note, it was of me and Jasper and was taken not too long ago, it was wallet sized so I stuck it in my wallet's photo slot.

"Thanks," I said and kissed him again. "You didn't mess up after all."

He chuckled and I had a sneaking suspicion that he had planned this present out already.

**BPOV (A/N Finally what's Bella and Edward up too)**

Really, Alice was one evil pixie. If I didn't know better I would have said she set this whole thing up. How were Edward and I going to convince people we were married? Gosh, we looked too young to be married as it was, so not helping. I was having a mini panic attack…

"Breathe Bella breathe," Edward grinned lopsidedly. "Just get a fake ring, slip it on and kiss, it's not that difficult, I swear."

"Kiss?" I practically screamed.

"Calm Down, you've kissed a guy before haven't you?"

"Of course I have," I exclaimed indignantly, telling the truth, sort of. I'd last kissed a guy in Phoenix on the last day of school, that was a few months ago.

"Ok then, let's get some rings and go."

_10 minutes later_

We had some rings and were now talking loudly about our "marriage." Some old ladies were watching us and of course the camera was rolling behind the park bench. About five minutes later a sweet little boy came up to us.

"Married, huh?" he asked.

"Yes," I replied.

"Prove it then," he said smugly. "Kiss or whatever."

Edward pulled me closer and whispered: "It's just a kiss, just acting." It was loud enough for the camera to pick up. I flipped a switch so it was on pause, I didn't want to record the kiss.

Edward's lips met mine and suddenly the whole world slowed down, cheesy but true. I was on fire as his lips pressed softly against mine. He put his arms around my waist and pulled me closer if that was even possible, I molded myself against him and put my arms around his neck. All too soon the kiss was over and I was left wanting more.

**EPOV**

Bella looked scared as I pulled closer to her. "It's just a kiss," I whispered. "Just acting." She flipped a switch and the camera went on pause. That irritating little kid was still watching us.

I angled my head and kissed her. The world around me exploded, this was the best kiss I ever had. I pulled her even closer so we were one and put my arms around her waist. She was a fantastic kisser, gosh her lips so soft against mine. But then the kiss ended and I was left wanting more.

**BPOV**

I turned the camera back on.

"OK," that kid said again. "I believe you, get a room..My eyes, my eyes!" He ran off screaming…

"Um…you're a good kisser," Edward said.

"Thanks, you too?" I replied lamely.

"That was one heck of an annoying kid," I heard him mutter as we walked off with the camera to convince more people of our marriage.

**Ooooh, so Edward and Bella finally kiss but anyways, I didn't want to continue that chapter, I felt it was over and my head can't take anymore kissing. To my innocent eyes that was pretty graphic. Got nothing else to say so Review.**

**QUESTION: What was the weirdest thing you've ever done with your friends?**

**I'm just curious, not a stalker, you don't have to answer.**


	9. Shopaholics Love Elmo

**Update on Friday as I think I promised, not really sure, I think Friday's my update day. Anyways… Here's my new chapter. I've decided to do a little time skip to after the challenges are over and they're home…So enjoy…**

**Playlist**

**Kelsey- Metro Station**

**Teenage Dream- Katy Perry**

**My Declaration- Eliza Bennet**

**Dedications**

**chocolateladyhorse- my faithful reviewer…haha so many reviews from you, 6 out of my 16 reviews are from you. Guilt tripped me into writing this chapter.**

**APOV**

Stupid rain… you couldn't trust Forks with the weather. We were just going for our second round, picking our challenges, Rose and Emmett were going first again but then…BOOM...Thunder and Lightning and one heck of a downpour started. Luckily we were under cover but we couldn't do anything outdoors so we went home. On the plus side we can watch movies the whole night now.

"ALICE CULLEN YOU ARE DEAD," Bella shrieked. "NO FREAKING WAY AM I WEARING THIS."

She must have seen the night clothes I picked out for her. They weren't that bad, really. Just a blue tank top that showed the slightest bit of her waist and some navy blue shorts. Seriously, she didn't object to it when I bought them, but then again I didn't exactly show her everything I bought.

"ALICE," Bella shouted again, she didn't really seem the type to get this mad.

"Coming," I sighed, but really I was dying of laughter, internally of course. I knocked on the bathroom door and Bella unlocked it. I stepped inside and shut the door behind me.

**BPOV**

"Alice," I whined. "How could you?"

"How could I what?" I asked.

"Dress me in the most revealing night wear on the planet."

"Oh shut up Bella, it's not revealing at all. Those clothes I kept with me."

I stood there, mouth open staring like an idiot, so Alice had more _revealing _clothes than these. And she'd kept them with her. I gasped, if she'd bought them, eventually I would be wearing them.

"Bella…Snap out of it. You won't be wearing those… yet. But for now please wear these, for me?"

"Fine, but why do you want me to wear this anyways?"

"Because, no friend of Alice Cullen's is ever dressed less than perfect and tomorrow I'm coming over to sort out your wardrobe."

"Alice," I whined dragging out the "I" in Alice.

"Bella, I'm coming over and you're wearing this. End of story. No go out and dazzle."

"Fine," I said dejectedly. "I'll go."

I took a deep breath and unlocked the door.

_5 minutes later_

I was sitting on the couch in the Cullen's living room, waiting. Rosalie and Emmett were sitting on a pile of cushions, thankfully they weren't making out. Alice was leaning against "Jazzy" on another couch and yes I was alone on my couch. Edward was yet to arrive.

"Sorry," a familiar velvet voice said. "Took longer than I thought."

"It's alright Edward," Rosalie told him, finally breaking away from Emmett's gaze.

Edward walked across the room and sat down next to me, on the other end of the couch. I was a little disappointed he didn't sit right next to me.

"So what are we watching?" I asked.

"Well, since we have the whole weekend ahead of us…I figured we can watch a movie now and the videos tomorrow," Alice said. "They're uploading on my laptop right now, it'll take a while."

"Ok, so what movie."

"Hmmmm….let's watch."

"I vote Clash of the Titans," Emmett grinned.

"I vote…Let's see…Confessions of a Shopaholic," Rose said.

"Nah…Titans Rosie."

"Shopaholic."

"Let's put it to a vote!" Alice screamed. "All in favor of Clash of the Titans."

All the boys raised their hands.

"That's three votes, now all in favor of Confessions of a Shopaholic."

All the girls but me raised their hands.

"Three votes, it's a tie. Wait, Bella didn't vote, did she? Bella…"

I blushed before saying: "I don't mind either movie."

"Bella, pick one," Alice commanded before whispering. "Shopaholic."

"Fine…Confessions of a Shopaholic."

Alice danced up to the TV and turned it on before putting in the movie.

The movie started and Edward walked off. Ten minutes later he returned with popcorn for everyone, much to Alice's delight. He sat back down next to me and put a bowl for us to share in the middle. I imagined him wrapping his arm around me and placing the popcorn bowl on his knee. I imagined running my fingers through his hair as we laughed and watched the movie. I dreamed of him leaning over to kiss me…

WHAT THE HELL?

I WAS FANTASIZING KISSING EDWARD FREAKING CULLEN!

I HAD OFFICIALY LOST IT!

I didn't really eat much popcorn after that fantasy of mine. Edward took the bowls to kitchen again and I helped him. When we sat back down he seemed a little uncomfortable. His hand brushed mine and an electric current flew through my skin. He edged closer to me and put his arm around me. I froze and I could swear I saw Alice smirk in my peripheral vision.

**APOV**

Edward had fallen for the bait, like I knew he would. Those clothes looked perfect on Bella and of course, no single male could resist. He had his arm around Bella now, and I couldn't help but smirk. Bella was blushing redder than a tomato and it seemed impossible to turn a darker shade but she did. I never blushed that much, even when Jazzy first kissed me.

**BPOV**

Edward shifted slightly and now his arm was around my waist, coming into contact with the slightest bit of skin. I shivered and he whispered in my ear:

"Are you cold?"

I shook my head, not trusting myself to form a coherent sentence. Edward simply held me tighter and for the rest of the movie I felt warm and safe.

_Say three hours later madness takes over _**(A/N I didn't know what to do so I went for pure junk…Elmo ****)**

"NO FREAKING WAY EMMETT!" Rosalie Screamed. "THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL THAT I WILL WATCH SESAME STREET WITH YOU!"

"Chill, Rosie," Emmett said, surprisingly calm. We had finished our movies and it was around two o clock in the morning. Emmett was obviously suffering from sleep deprivation. For the past five minutes he had gone on about the benefits of watching Sesame Street and then decided he had to watch it. And then the shouting match ensued.

"Emmett we are not watching Sesame Street," Jasper said more calmly than his sister.

Suddenly Emmett's whole demeanor changed.

"I WANT SESAME STREET," Emmett cried out. "ELMO IS WAITNG FOR ME."

Rosalie now looked utterly confused.

"Em," she said soothingly, trying her best to remain calm. "I think we should go up to bed."

"Will Elmo be there?"

"Yes Elmo will be there," I would have laughed but that might have sent Rose into hysterics, Emmett was mental

"You're lying." Emmett looked like a stubborn over grown baby.

"No. I'm not. Let's go."

Again Emmett had a personality change and was suddenly very quiet.

"Alright, I'm coming."

He blundered up the stairs and I shot Rose a sympathetic look. She sighed dramatically and followed Emmett upstairs to his bedroom…

****

So Emmett had officially lost it, but what was to be expected, he couldn't handle late nights (as I had learned from Alice).

"I suppose we should all go to bed," Jasper said, winking at Alice.

"Are you kidding me it's so early!" Alice said indignantly.

"Ali, it's late let's go."

"But Jazz it's only…HOLY SH**…its two a.m."

Jasper and Alice left leaving me and Edward down in the living room. Oh that evil pixie, where was I going to sleep? I had a strange feeling that she was trying to set me up with her brother for some unfathomable reason only she understood.

"Um…Bella?" Edward asked tentatively. "Would you like to, you know? Sleep in my room?"

The last words came as a rush and I blushed hard.

"I can, set up a bed for you there?"

I could see how shaky he looked, but I suppose I didn't look any better myself. I opened my mouth to say something but my lips moved without sound. Finally I pulled my act together.

"Alright," I said. "I can just sleep on the floor with a pillow and blanket."

"No Bella. You take the bed, I'll sleep on the couch."

"I can take the couch Edward."

"Bella," he said warningly.

"Fine," I huffed.

Edward gently led me up the stairs to a whitewashed door. There was a golden sign hanging from a nail which read 'Edward's Room.' He opened the door for me and I stepped in. It was nothing like I expected it to be, not that I'd been in many boys' rooms before. The walls were white but hidden behind shelves of CDs and books. There was a huge bed on end of the room with a small bedside table. Opposite the bed was a couch and a door, presumably leading to a bathroom. The floor was carpeted with a navy blue rug and it complemented the dark brown, wood furniture nicely.

"I'm back," Edward said. "I got me a pillow and blanket." He winked and my heart skipped a beat. Could you fall for someone the day you met them?

"I'll take the couch," I insisted again.

"No freaking way Bella."

"C'mon Edward, I don't want to kick you off your own bed in your own house."

"Isabella, um what's your middle name?"

"Marie."

"Isabella Marie Swan you are taking this bed or so help me I will…"

"Will what?"

"Do this!"

Edward dropped the pillow and blanket and lunged at me, knocking me onto the bed. He tickled me mercilessly till I begged him to stop.

"Edward," I laughed and whined at the same time.

"What?" he asked, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Never. Do. That. Again."

"Alright, so you're taking the bad."

"Fine," I huffed.

"Goodnight Bella," he said and kissed me on the cheek. I felt myself go red again and my skin tingled from the contact. Edward looked thoroughly pleased with himself.

"Goodnight Edward."

He waited till I was settled in bed and turned off the lights. Sleep claimed me in minutes.

**EPOV**

"Goodnight Bella," I said. I was about to walk away when I stopped. Something about her was drawing me to her and on impulse I kissed her cheek. I would have rather kissed her lips but that would have been a little too much. I smiled as I pulled away, she was so magnetic, I was drawn back every time.

"Goodnight Edward," she said in her angel's voice. I loved the way my name sounded when she said it. But I couldn't fall for her, I'd promised myself I'd never fall hard for another girl again.

In about five minutes Bella was asleep and I lay awaked listening to her breathing.

"Edward," she whispered, so she wasn't asleep.

"Bella?" I asked but she didn't respond.

"Edward don't go."

Bella was asleep and whispering my name, I felt a surge of pride that this beautiful girl was talking about me in her sleep. I walked to my bedroom door and locked it before strolling over to the bed. I lay down so I was facing Bella, she rolled over into me. I was worried she would wake but she didn't. She sighed as I wrapped my arms around her. I couldn't sleep now, this moment was too perfect and I never wanted to let it go.

**So…what did you think? Pure fluff, this was. The usual messages are here: REVIEW AND RATE**

**Question (optional): What did Edward mean by "I'd promised myself I'd never fall hard for another girl again?" **

**-If you get my question right then I will PM you with a little bit of Edward's history that will be revealed in about 5 chapters. You're gonna be getting hints in my chapters till then –**

**Exactly 2010 words in this chapter (including these words)**


	10. Memories and Movies

**Late update…sorry…won't lie but I was seriously swamped. Why is it in group work I end up doing all the work? Seriously and on top of that I got teachers we have no life on the weekend except to do homework plus I'm sick…but anyways enough of me…I guess you want to read the chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: ****Ya, in my dreams I own twilight.**

**Playlist**

**Even If The Sky Is Falling Down- Jay Sean ft Lil Wayne**

**DJ's Got Us Falling In Love Again- Usher**

**Dedications**

**Anyone who has review, added me to their favorites, story alerts, author alerts, etc… Love ya all...**

**ENJOY THIS CHAPTER…..**

**EPOV**

I couldn't sleep for most of that night, I just watched Bella, occasionally stroking her hair and marveling at her beauty. One day and I was under her spell, it was getting harder to resist completely and utterly falling for her. I couldn't fall for another girl after what had happened the last time. Bella turned in my arms again, and was now snuggled against my chest. I glanced at the clock, 10:30, she'd been asleep for about 8 hours now and probably wouldn't wake for another half hour so reluctantly I released her from my hold and got up to get dressed.

10 minutes later Bella was still fast asleep and I was ready for the day. Gosh, Bella looked so beautiful in her sleep, I felt like lying down next to her. But then a sudden urge took over me, where was my old journal from when I was 14? I tore through the drawers of my desk, silently of course, looking. Finally I found what I had sought after, my journal. I stared at its dusty cloth covers and golden binding for several minutes before turning to the first page.

_I have a girlfriend_, the words stated simply

_Her name is Jane and she is probably the best thing that's happened to me. She is somewhat childish for a 14 year old but I love that about her. She's smart and has a great sense of humor, I can't count all the times she's made me laugh and that's just today! I know how lucky I am just to have her; I've been "admiring her from afar," for way too long. Jane's a bit wild, always free-spirited and it's all I could do just to keep her for a day. She will be mine for as long as fate allows, and if that isn't enough…I guess I'm going to have to fight fate for her._

_-Edward Cullen-_

Just reading that first page brought back so many memories, some painful and some happy. I didn't deserve someone like Bella in my life, not after what happened with Jane. I remembered the haunted look in her eyes after that day, how she ignored me when I tried to make it up to her, knowing I never could. And she finally moved away, taking my heart with her, Bella brought it back to me. I was torn with guilt over Jane and longing over Bella. Finally I turned to the next page.

_It's been a while since I wrote here, a week to be exact. Jane is everything I could hope for and more, she makes me feel so alive, I know the words are past clichéd but they're true this time. We spend every minute we can together, laughing and being…well-teenagers. We walk, we talk, we hold hands, a kiss upon the cheek… Ah, this is the life. I don't know how I found the time to write this when I'm with her all the time. I can't wait to kiss her!_

_-Edward Cullen-_

A short entry, but it still made me smile, again I turned the page.

_Jane, oh darling Jane!_

_Last night we strolled under the trees in the park and walked and talked and… I swear I couldn't be happier right now. We were just standing by the lake looking into each other's eyes and something happened. I took a step forward, backing her against a tree and she angled her head to one side, looking at me with a half puzzled, half amused expression. I leaned in and kissed her. I KISSED JANE! It was heaven, the way we connected! Magic! Her lips so soft against mine, her body pressed up against me. I think I'm falling in love._

_-E.C-_

_P.S I'm writing just my initials now to save time. More time for me and Jane. LOL sad I know_

I couldn't help but smile at my strange diary entries. Yes they were weird but I was fourteen then. Now I'm seventeen going on eighteen. Three years has passed since then and a lot has changed. I'm not the trouble-free boy everyone thinks I am. Not even Ali, Rose, Em, or Jazz know the half of my troubles and I don't want them to know. They've been great friends to me all this time and I wouldn't want them to worry. Sighing, I turned about 20 pages, I knew the entries I was skipping didn't have much but happy memories that pained me to think about them. The entry I was looking for was one containing a memory that would haunt me forever…the day I met her…

_Raindrops splatter my window, but what else is there to expect, this is Forks. There is nothing much to do, so I turn to the blank pages of my journal. It's been a while since I've written but today I must. Jane is on holiday and will return in a week, I am alone in the house. My parents are out and so are Ali and Emmett. I have a headache and everything bad around here just reflects my mood. It's been an hour since I met her and yet for some reason I want to see her again. Stupid girl draws me back to her for some reason and I'm not sure this is good. It's just the thought of Jane that keeps me sane right now but I'm not sure how much longer it will last. I like but don't trust Tanya Denali._

The diary entry didn't have many words but it brought back so many memories. I can't believe I ever liked that…There are no words horrible enough to describe her…I felt terrible about everything that had passed so I climbed back into bed beside Bella.

**BPOV**

I woke up feeling completely refreshed and for some reason very satisfied. Not opening my eyes I rolled to one side, only to find I was trapped under someone's arms. I peeked out from under my eyelids and saw Edward, his eyes closed, holding me to his chest. I was confused as to how I ended up in this position but I wasn't complaining. We were on his bed and taking another peek at the time I saw it was 10:50. Ah…I wondered how long I had been in his arms for. I snuggled closer to him, just making the most of the moment I had right now. I pretended to be asleep so as not to scare him off; if he knew I was awake surely he would leave. I don't know how long I lay there but eventually he released me from his grip. His footsteps were barely audible as he walked across the room but then…CRASH! A pile of some heavy objects, most likely books, thudded to the floor. I decided now was a suitable time to "wake up" so I groggily opened my eyes taking a long time to sit up.

"Morning Edward," I called, making sure my voice sounded sleepy.

"Morning Bella," he smiled back, making my heart skip a beat. Did he have to be so dazzling?

I pulled myself out of bed and tugged my shirt down; it showed enough as it was. Slowly I stretched and yawned before rubbing my eyes.

"What's the plan for today?" I asked, curiously. Knowing Alice it would be something outrageous.

"Dunno, ask Alice."

"Alice…" I groaned and he laughed. Dammit, why was that sound so irresistible? I'd only known him a day. This wasn't supposed to be happening.

"C'mon," he said. "Get dressed so we can go downstairs."

"I daresay your sister would like to approve my wardrobe choice first."

"Oh, forget Alice. If she packed your bag then she would have made sure everything is appropriate for wearing."

"I guess you're right. See you downstairs in five minutes."

"Sure, sure," he replied. "The bathroom's down there." He pointed to a door on my left.

"Thanks."

And with that he left me in his room. I went over to where I had left my bag and went through it to look for something decent to wear. By decent I meant something that looked remotely comfortable. Finally I decided nothing matched my criteria so I just pulled on the dark, skinny jeans Alice had packed and an orange one-off shoulder top. The jeans were fine; they fit just right but the top was too clingy for my taste. It had a black sparkly strap on it so I didn't have to worry about my bra strap showing. I walked over to the door and strolled carefully down the stairs to where the Cullens and Hales were waiting for me.

"Bella," Alice called cheerfully. "You're awake. Finally, I thought you were dead or something."

"Cool it Alice," Edward retorted. "I would never kill Bella…in her sleep." He grinned wolfishly at me, I was taken aback but this smile was just as cute as the crooked smile.

"While Edward continues to be the amazing wolf man, what do you want for breakfast?" Alice asked.

"Not sure…it's too late for breakfast isn't it?"

"It's never too late for breakfast," Emmett shouted, thundering down the stairs.

"He's right you know," Jasper said, speaking for the first time this morning.

"Without breakfast we would all die."

"Shut up Emmett," Rosalie muttered, coming down the stairs too. I didn't know how she did it but she looked amazing even after just waking up.

"Our gang's complete," Emmett said with as much of a sage-like tone as he could muster. "We must now meditate upon our lives."

We all laughed before gathering around the table. Alice fixed us a delicious breakfast of bacon and toast and we wolfed it down hungrily. Emmett ate enough for the whole family it seemed. Finally we were done and we left our plates in the dishwasher.

"Alice, what's the plan for today?" Emmett asked, saving me the trouble of having to inquire about it myself.

"Well…I figured we could watch the video now and then the winners give the dares. That's all I got so far."

"Sounds fine to me."

Ten minutes later we were seated in the living room and Alice had her laptop plugged into the computer. The screen was slowly flicking to life and finally a picture came on to the screen.

We watched Emmett propose to Rose, first with a plastic ring and then a hula hoop. We were practically rolling on the floor by the time Emmett was back on with his box. I could feel the tears streaming down my cheeks as I shook, helpless, with silent laughter. Rose's rejection of Emmett was what pushed us over the edge and my sides hurt so bad from all that laughing.

"Brilliant," Alice shrieked, doubled over with laughter while a slightly more sane Jasper tried to calm her down.

We waited about five minutes to calm down before watching Alice and Jasper's clips. They weren't as funny but were still pretty darn good.

"Ah," Emmett cried out when they kissed. "My eyes, my innocent, innocent eyes! Help me!"

"Shut up Em," Alice said as the box exploded in her face.

"No more kissing." He stated with a firm tone. "I can't take it."

"Same as we can't take it when you tell us what you and Rose got up to last night."

"Shut up."

Finally the sibling fight ended and we were on screen. I blushed crimson countless times and Emmett's booming laughter made me turn an impossible shade of red. I wished the ground would just swallow me whole but it didn't. Eventually the video ended and what seemed like an eternity of torture was over.

"Well," Alice said in a business-like tone. "It's time to take a vote for the winner. Hands up for Rose and Emmett…Hands up for me and Jazz…Hands up for Edward and Bella…"

In the end Rose and Emmett won hands down, with all the votes except their own (Rose voted for Alice and Jasper and Emmett voted for us).

"So guys, whatcha gonna dare us to do?" I asked tentatively.

"I'm glad you asked Bella…I'm glad you asked…"

**Sorry…cliffie after two weeks no show. I promise this story is about to get interesting so just hang with me guys. Review, even though I don't deserve it and you will be rewarded. This is my first ever fanfic so go easy on me…Though you are welcome to scold me to the end and beyond for disappearing (I did disappear for a year so I deserve it). I hope you liked the glimpse of Edward's past. Oh and just a fic recommendation…you should check out "A Million More Mistakes" by Stephaniiie. It is amazing, check out her other stories too….mind blowing!**


	11. State of Shock

**To make up for not updating I am writing chapter 11 straight after chapter 10, so no new news (haha that sounds cool no new news, I'm sad I know). **

**Kaithuyck, exactly how am I horrible *Evil Wink* Please tell me!**

**Dedications  
****Anyone who's reviewed, read, added me to favourites, subscribed, etc... I love you all!**

**Playlist**

**Bulletproof Heart- My Chemical Romance (I am addicted to MCR) **

**Wish We Were Older- Metro Station**

**NO I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS ALL PEOPLE!**

**BPOV**

Great, I wish I had never asked. What on earth could Emmett be planning with Rose that he had to leave the room to talk in private? Alice was evil, I knew that but Emmett, I would have never guessed he had such an evil streak in him. As for Rosalie, she was definitely plotting something big _and _bad. We were all dead. Alice seemed to be twitching nervously and was quiet for once while Jasper was no doubt cursing under his breath. Edward was just calmly breathing in and out, but I wasn't sure how much of his calm facade was acting.

After what seemed like hours of waiting Rose and Emmett came out of their room with twin evil grins on their faces. I squirmed and Emmett roared with laughter.

"Someone's scared," he chuckled. "Don't worry you'll be more than scared when we're done with you." He laughed evilly, imitating a villain's signature laugh from a Disney movie.

"Emmett, don't scare her yet," Rosalie chided.

"Fine, we'll dare Bella last, to make it all mysterious and suspenseful and that crap."

"Language Cullen," Rosalie reproached yet again.

"Like you don't use worse when we're..."

"Enough with the innuendos," Alice shrieked. "I don't want to know..."

"Ok then Pixie Girl..you're first."

**APOV**

I stood up, only acting calm. This was Emmett we're talking about and I knew he was all evil right now. He was always most creative with his tortures in the morning...And with Rose, well we were all dead. I feared for Bella's safety more than mine though, she had no idea what murderous dares Emmett could come up with.

"Alice Cullen... I dare you to... let me pick your outfit for school on Monday."

"Nooooooooooo," I shrieked in despair as the room burst into chuckles, I glared at everyone in turn. "But you can't even colour co-ordinate clothes let alone pick an outfit with style. I can't be less than perfect you know, it'll kill me."

"Well, I'll do my best Pixie," Emmett laughed, the sound reverberating around the room.

"Don't. Call. Me. Pixie." I screamed, launching myself at him in mock anger.

"Ok Ali, calm down."

"Ok," I said laughing, I felt mentally unstable.

**JPOV (A/N there's always a first!)**

Oh Alice! How was she going to survive in what Emmett picked for her to wear? I struggled to keep a straight face at her outburst, knowing she wouldn't like it if I laughed. She sat down next to me with a huff and I rubbed her shoulders soothingly.

"Jasper, you're next," Rose said, it makes it all the worse when your twin sister is the one torturing you.

"What?" I groaned and Rose flashed me one of her signature smiles which would melt anyone but me and the gang.

"Well, after much deliberation Em and I decided that you...are...going...to..."

"Spit it out Rose," I growled.

"Ok, ok, don't go all angry caveman on me. Dye your hair black and go to school like that for the whole week."

"What?" I managed to choke out. "My hair, black?"

"Yes Jasper, black, we'll get you some hair dye today, Alice can supervise the dying."

Still leaving me in a state of shock Rosalie moved on to her next victim.

**EPOV **

Rose smiled sweetly as she left Jasper in a state of shock and turned to face me.

"Emmett, you have the honours this time," she smiled, still baring her perfect white teeth.

"Well Eddie boy," Emmett began. "I won't prolong the torture but I will make it long and painful."

"That makes no sense," I pointed out.

"Fine," he huffed. "We dare you to throw a party at the Black Rose next weekend and bring Lauren as your date."

_What? _I thought panicked to myself. _Lauren, party, Black Rose, date...Great. But I hated Lauren. Trust Emmett to pair me up with the girl I could stand the least on the planet. And Rosalie should have known better than to give me blonde-psycho-chick as a date. Great. Just Great._

"What's the problem Eddie?" Rosalie asked in a mock- sympathetic tone.

"Lauren, you just had to pick Lauren didn't you?" I snarled.

"But I though you liked her...You've always got along _so _well."

"Yeah right. That's why we call her the blond psycho chick!"

Bella giggled at the nickname, easing some of the tension, her laugh was calming and soothed my frazzled nerves strangely enough. The last time I had felt this way was Jane. Jane, Jane, my darling Jane, I miss you, do you miss me? The times we spent together, alone in her room or mine. The laughs, the kisses, the running in the rain...

"Whatever, deal with it Edward." Rosalie looked bored and examined her perfectly manicured fingernails. She had just interrupted my perfectly good reverie of Jane. I felt slightly dejected but was determined to snap out of it. Getting my head under control I said:

"Ok, but when I win, I will torture you to no end Rosalie Hale. No end, do you hear me?"

"Yes, I hear you. Emmett, I think Bella has waited long enough."

**BPOV**

I trembled at the thought of a dare from Emmett and Rosalie. Seeing the other dares they had given out I would be lying if I said I wasn't scared. Heck, I wasn't scared. I was bloody terrified. They had left me for last and no doubt they had some heinous torture for me.

"Isabella, um...middle name please?" Emmett asked.

"Marie," I whispered.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I Emmett Cullen of this household, dare thee to..."

Emmett froze half way through his hand gestures and left a significant, no doubt what he thought dramatic, pause.

"I dare thee to..." He started off again. "Ask out Mike Newton."

What?

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 10 minutes later xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Hello," I said politely into the telephone.

"Hi," said the voice on the other end. "Who is this?"

"Uh...Mike, this is Bella."

"Oh, Bella...Hey! What's up?"

"Nothing, just wondering if you would like to go out sometime."

The others bit back their laughter as the phone was on loudspeaker and suddenly it hit me. This was the same Mike Newton who had flirted shamelessly with me throughout the classes we had together, obviously Rose and Emmett knew this when they set me up.

"Sure," came Mike's all too enthusiastic voice. "I would love to, Bella. Let's say Monday, after school, ok?"

"Alright, where are we going?"

"I was thinking I'll pick you up to seven and we head to an Italian Restaurant I know, my treat babe."

"Ok, lovely, bye Mike."

"Pleasure babe."

The tone signalled he had hung up and I just stood there in a state of shock. Emmett's booming laughter echoed through the room as I thought about what had just happened.

**So, what did you think? I liked writing this chapter, it was my pathetic attempt at humour. Next chapter will be Monday, with Bella's date and Ali's wardrobe and Jazz's black hair and all that fun stuff. All I have to say is review please and I'll write faster!**

**~Still here...Bella Meyer~**


	12. Monday Morning Mayhem

**Sorry for the late update but I wanted to release this chapter close to the next chapter. They took me so long to write both of them and I'm so sorry, I can't believe this happened right after I said I won't disappear, I'll try not to take so long for my double chappie special. Yes this is a special, two chapter release at the same time because this is where some major changes happen. I promise the story gets interesting now...I've thought it all out, in a way, and though it may be changed...well you'll just have to keep reading. I 'm trying to make my chapters longer now so I hope you enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own twilight (insert witty comment)**

**Playlist**

**Bulletproof Heart- My Chemical Romance**

**Sk8er Boy- Avril Lavigne**

**EmPOV (I don't think I've done this one before...)**

"Goddamn it Emmett," Alice shrieked at me. "Thank the heavens I can do my own makeup! No matter how hard you try that blue and that orange will _never _go together. _Never_!"

"Calm down Alice," I said in as soothing a voice as I could without laughing my head off. I knew perfectly well what outfit I would finally give her but for now I would torture her. With Rosalie as a girlfriend you don't have much choice but to learn how to dress, match colours and all that girly crap.

"Calm down? But how can I 'calm down' with this hideous outfit?" Alice was nearing hysterics.

"Ok, try this on," I handed Alice something I knew was practically undergarments. I hastily turned my laugh into a cough as her next words came.

"What the hell Emmett. I'm not a bloody slut to go to school in my underwear and that belt. Idiot."

"Well, I don't want any guys getting the wrong idea about my baby sister so...here."

I finally handed Alice the right outfit, which I did a pretty good job with if I must say. She grabbed it from behind the bathroom door, muttering more profanities than I had heard her say in a while. It seemed like an eternity before little Ali decided to emerge from her bathroom, fully dressed and dolled up.

"Well Emmett, I must congratulate Rose on managing to knock some style into your head."

"Don't look so surprised Ali, I'm the _KING OF STYLE_!" I screamed the last words, causing Alice to clasp her hands over her ears. I smirked, obviously pleased at the reaction.

"I don't know where mum and dad went wrong with you," she muttered darkly, more to herself than to me.

"I take offence." I said, with mock hurt.

"Offence intended," Alice retorted before laughing.

Finally after Alice finished touching up her makeup, which she insisted was less than perfect, we went down to the garage. Edward leaned against his Volvo waiting, looking tired if anything.

"My little bro's gonna ask out the psycho chick today?" I asked as he scowled at me. "Oh don't worry, I'm just messing with you."

"I appreciate your attempt at humour," Edward's voice was practically dripping with sarcasm, I didn't know what had gotten into him overnight. He'd been acting weird ever since Bella went home and he'd gotten even weirder since Jasper and Rose left for their house. What was up with him?

"Chill bro," I drawled lazily.

"Ok, sure," Edward relaxed and let out a breath I didn't know he was holding. "Sorry, just a little tense."

"'Bout what?" I prompted.

He didn't answer and so I left it at that and climbed into the passenger seat of the car. Alice hopped in the back just as Edward put the keys in the ignition. I didn't know what was up with him but I was sure it couldn't be good.

**JPOV (we have a lot of Jasper coming up)**

I groaned and rolled out of bed, school...great. I dragged a hand through my hair and winced as I remembered my hair was still black. I felt like some punk gone wrong out of a lame chick flick. Did I have to have Emmett as one of my best friends, Edward, Rose and now Bella being the others? I know its weird me calling Bella one of my best friends after just three days but the girl is so friendly she draws me to her, in a non-romantic way, Alice is the _only_ girl I have eyes for. Trust me!

But there was something more wrong than just my now jet-black hair, I was going to dye it back to blonde on the weekend when the dare was over, there was something up with Edward. I've always been good at sensing people's emotions and feelings but this time I couldn't tell what Edward was feeling. Well, I could tell he was tense, upset and struggling over some choice or decision that he had to make but I just couldn't put my finger on what the decision was. Since Bella left he had spent an hour in his room and when he came back he looked...well... different. I didn't know how to put it but something really big was up with Edward.

I breezed through my morning, not really having to do much other than shower and put some clean clothes. Guys really have it easy that way, shower and look fresh and you're covered, chicks, not so much...There's the hair and the makeup and the style and all that junk. Really, I didn't know how Rose got up at the crack of dawn to style herself or how Alice could spend a good twenty minutes wondering which outfit was more appropriate. But, hey! I wasn't complaining, the chicks look all the better that way! Speaking of Alice, I wondered how she was doing with Emmett picking out her outfit. I could only imagine the storm brewing at the Cullen Residence.

About a half hour later Rose and I were sitting in my car speeding off towards school. And just a short while later Alice and I were reunited.

"Hey babe," I greeted her, giving her a quick, chaste kiss on the lips before a teacher could reprimand me.

"Hey yourself," she grinned, returning the kiss and allowing just the slightest bit of tongue action before pulling away, flustered.

"I need to talk to you," I said at the same time as her, freakily enough we both whispered simultaneously: "It's about Edward." We laughed before heading off towards an empty bench.

"You first Alice," I insisted, it was polite to let the lady go first.

"Alright, ever since you guys have left Edward's gone something off a mess... I don't know quite how to put it. He's a bit like, I don't know a robot, functioning fine but his emotions are...Something else. He's been holed up in his room for ages and frankly I don't know what happened in there but he came out different, you saw that, didn't you Jazz?"

I nodded while Alice continued talking, simply waving her hand in recognition that she saw me nod.

"So, right. Where was I? Ok, so I need your help, this new behaviour is very unlike Edward, I'm scared."

"Breathe darling," I murmured, pressing my lips against her ear. She giggled in delight. "I'll help you, anything to make my Alice smile."

"Well you could ditch that awful hair..." She smiled mischievously.

"Don't push it, it's a dare and _you _helped dye it." I pointed my finger accusingly at her. "Don't blame me for your sins."

Alice pouted and I couldn't resist but kiss the sad look of her face. Thank God there were no teachers on duty, that kiss was more towards the tonsil hockey side. Sadly, the school bell just had to ring and we broke out of our little make-out session. I walked Alice to her first class and then went to my own classroom, slipping into the seat just as the teacher arrived. Emmett shared this class with me and helped me get through the torture.

"Hey man," he greeted me, keeping his booming voice hushed up for a change. "So, I need your help Ed..."

"Yes I know," I cut him off and waved my hand to signal him to stop. "Edwards gone all psycho on us and we have no clue what's wrong, I noticed some, Alice told me some... We know."

"Wow man, you're good."

"Thank you, I try to be 'good,'" I imitated how Emmett dragged out the 'o' s in good.

"Don't imitate me. Not. Cool."

"And you know cool?" I snorted.

"Yes, I practically invented the word, you're one to talk, black head."

"Shut up, you wouldn't look half as good as do with this hair."

"I already have black hair!"

"That's not the point. Em..."

We would have continued with our playful banter but the teacher thought otherwise.

"If you have something to share with the class Mr. Cullen and...Mr. Hale, I didn't expect this of _you_. Cullen, yes, but you _never_. Well I'll let you off this time but now, please remain silent."

Emmett pouted and I rolled my eyes at him, he grinned and tore out a sheet of notepaper, as silently as he could.

_Well she's a right - Em_

_She's a right what? – J_

_I'm thinking something that starts with a b and ends with an itch – Em_

_A b****? – Em_

_No you cussing oaf, a bloody witch –Em_

_Ha ha ha, so funny Emmett –J_

_I know, I'm a born comedian- Em_

We continued like this for the rest of the lesson, going through roughly five sheets of notepaper (double sided!). The language got progressively worse, and I would _not _like _anyone _to see that (excluding certain friends).

I trundled through the classes leading up to lunch, practically dying of boredom. In one class I had the misfortune to sit next to Mike Newton and boy did he never shut up about his date with Bella. I swear I've never passed a more excruciatingly painful hour than that one. Boy was I glad when the bell rang, I literally ran out the door to our usual spot in the canteen, stopping at my locker first of course.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"Hey Edward," I greeted him when he finally showed up.

"Hi," he said, sliding into the seat next to Bella, focusing on his tray of food, rather than making eye contact with me. I shot Emmett a glance and he nodded at me to show he saw that.

"So, where've you been?" Emmett asked.

"None of your business," Edward snapped before sneaking a glance at Bella. "I'm sorry, I didn't sleep well last night, I've no excuse to snap like this. I was getting some work done at the library, I didn't get to finish it and it's due in next lesson." He sneaked another look at Bella and seeing her approving expression he relaxed and started to become the Edward he normally is. I breathed a sigh of relief…

**I know, nasty of me to leave this hanging again…But the next chapter's up today or tomorrow tops, it's going to be more interesting. Notice my feeble attempts of humor (Emmett) and my other half shooting them down (Jasper). Dude, I know your hating on me right now but patience is a virtue. Next chapter's the date and well maybe a big, huge, gigantic, magnormus change. Keep reading and review, I still only have like 20, not good for me darlings. Love ya all, please stay with me right now and no the Edward thing is not some random thing I put in, It actually has quite a lot to do with what happens next. Cue the drama. **

**LOVE MY **cough*few* cough** REVIEWERS AND ALL OTHER READERS **


End file.
